kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Kumei Masutora
The arguable head of the Masutora Triplets, Kumei is the current 8th Divison Vice-Captain and is the voice of reason for his two brothers. 'Appearance' Kumei wears his hair long but does not braid it like Gomei does prefering to simply tie it off just below the base of his neck to keep it from flowing everywhere. It has a strange shade of purple and white that can seem haunting until you are made aware that he does this with chemicals to give himself an air of mystery. He has very narrow yet kind eyes and speaks with a serene tone when he does raise his voice. His brothers swear by the idea that the only time they ever heard him raise his voice they knew fear for the very first time, but it is assumed this is a joke. 'Personality' He is the solemninity of his brotherly trio. Bearing the weight of apologizing quite often for his brothers rash behaviour he is likewise the most kind. He tends to be quiet most of the time and enjoys listening to his brothers and others speak more then to share his own thoughts. He treasures all ideas and thoughts and for the most part does not seem to belong with the 8th division. He is not picked on for this often however because he is truly a threat compared to his brothers. You never know what the quiet ones are thinking afterall. And he has perfected the ability to make the final say for his brothers. 'History' Kumei and his brothers were simple rukongai brats, raised in the household of Masutora under the care of there mother and father. They played, they slept, and they caused normal havoc like any kids are likely to do. There mother passed/ressurected soon after they were born leaving the father to raise them on his own. He was doting and caring but would also soon succumb to being returned to the cycle as their mother before them had, leaving them alone in the world.. A true thrill of their district Kumei and his brothers were constant faces on the street as they went about doing odd jobs for the people around them or whiled their days away entertaining the kids. As they got older they began to show a growing interest in the more aggressive side of the nightlife in the outer Rukongai districts and could be seen stumbling back every few mornings with a handful of new bruises and scrapes to show for their night of romping. On several occasions they would be leaving a scene just as Gotei members were showing up to handle the disturbance, unaware that the three drunken brawlers had just politely told them the culprits went 'thataway'. These days were good, and developed them but they knew simply starting fights and stumbling home could not last forever. One day they'd pick a bad fight to start or be out of the little that remained of their mother and fathers inheritance left to them. Sonmei argued that running in to fight a giant monster was not safer bet then running in to fight some big drunk but Gonmei was convinced early to side with Kumei's suggestion of joining the court guard squads with the idea of how badass his sword would look. Kumei always had been the manipulator. Kumei and his brothers had average careers. Surviving the invasions of decades ago and during the ensueing peace gaining prestige for their team work and capabilities. Currently they hold the Vice-Captain 3rd and 4th seats of the 8th division and have no current plans to rock that particular boat for the time being. 'Zanpaktou' 'Names and Descriptions' Sealed: 'Sealed form his Zanpaktou is of standard size. It has a guard that is almost entirely hollow but for the single point that reaches out to hold the outer edge in place, almost like a wire holding a halo above a child's head so he could be an angel for Halloween. He has a second sword also with the same guard but this one is only half as long as a normal weapon. Both are wraped with green ribbon. '''Shikai: '''Binshou Heki (Fast Split) His Shikai takes the form of a tube spear, a spear that is attached to a slightly wider tube that allows for rapid quick thrusts and a varying level of range. The side has two wrapped areas that signify a hand hold. One on the main shaft and the other on the tube. The collor of the shaft is straight black with the wrapped hand areas being green. 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm His spirit takes the form of a large wolf, the affable loner of his brothers spirits it often makes light of them but can express feelings of anxiousness when not with what it considers it's pack. It speaks sternly and has an air of command about itself. His inner realm can vary depending on who is around him. When he is alone it is a clouded mountain covered in foliage and tree's, it can change based on the proximity of his brothers from a treacherous place to one of simple beauty in nature. 'Powers and Abilities' * Unity: The Zanpaktou of the Masutora brothers are one entity, and yet separate entities. These zanpakutou are a truly unique case in that they allow a connection between the brothers as long as they fight within a short range of each other. As long as they stand within their own reitsu level in feet of each other they can notice a 10% increase to their combative effectiveness. Within Half of their Reaitsu level they can notice a 15% increase in combat effectiveness. If they are within just a quarter of their current reatisu level of each other a noticable 20% increaee in combative effectiveness can be seen in their fighting. 'Attacks' 'Shikai' * '''Masutora Special: '''In combat with his brothers Sonmei's weapon acts as the firing pin to this three part attack. Striking spearheads with his brothers the trio can release a blast of energy shards in the direction of Sonmei's spearhead. The blast is instantaneous like an explosion. A varition like a machine gun is in the works but so far they have not perfected it having only discovered this ability by mistake while sparring. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Vice-Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Masutora Brothers